Moments
by kktua13
Summary: Just some missing CS scenes between episodes; mostly fluff. Not necessarily in chronological order. Spoilers for season 4. First fic I've ever published, so reviews are welcome ;)
1. Third date

**A/N: Hey, guys! I started to write OUAT fics after the awesome season 3 finale, but I hadn't published any yet. First time ever publishing something I've written :) English is not my first language, and I tried my best not to make any mistakes but if you see any, please let me know!**

**Anyway, just wanted to write some fluffy scenes for Captain Swan to fill in some of the blanks. This one is set after 4x02. Next one will probably be my take on what could've happened after last season's finale.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Emma! What happened? Are you ok?"

Snow had just noticed her daughter buried under a few too many pillows and rushed over to her side.

"Uh... We found out what caused the blackout. Elsa accidentally built a giant wall of ice and took down a power line." David explained as he took their sleeping son from Snow's arms. "And Emma was kind of trapped inside the ice wall for a while. But we got her out. She'll be fine once we get her warmed up."

"What? An ice wall?" She held Emma's hand for a second, and sensing how cold it was, immediately put one hand on her forehead, being all motherly. "You're freezing, Emma!"

"Y-y-you think? Should've seen m-me 15 m-minutes ago." Emma chuckled a bit, breathing out cold air as she did so, only to cause her mother to worry even more.

"C'mon, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Hook, who was still half hugging Emma, helped Snow get Emma on her feet and to her bedroom, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "I should've thought of that." He seemed unwilling to leave Emma's side, even if just for a moment.

Emma sat on her bed while her mother started to look through the closet to find her something warmer to wear. Hook kneeled in front of her and started to unzip her boots, trying to stay with her as much as he could before Snow realized he was there and kicked him out.

Once the boots and socks were out of the way, he took the blankets that were wrapped around Emma and placed them on the bed next to her, and helped her out of her jacket. By then, Snow came holding Emma's plaid pajamas and a pair of wool socks.

"Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" Snow asked while handing Emma the pajama shirt and glaring at Hook, who had motioned to help Emma take off her damp shirt, but immediately stopped and let Snow take his place when he saw the woman's stare.

"Aye, it does feel colder than downstairs. Maybe it's that heating thing." He said, looking for the radiator, glad to at least be useful in some way that didn't enrage Snow White. "Yep, this doesn't seem to be working properly." He banged on it lightly, like he had seen almost everyone in this realm do with all their "modern apparatus", trying to get it to work again, and also buying some time until Snow had finished helping Emma into to her pajama pants.

Stealing a glance at the two women behind him he saw Snow helping Emma to sit back down on the bed and grabbing the blankets to put around her again. He walked back to the bed and picked up the wool socks and put them on Emma's feet.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs then, Emma. I'll ask David to come take a look at the radiator."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Henry was finishing up the hot cocoa by the time they came back into the room, and immediately brought Emma a cup, with extra cinnamon. She sat on the couch and gladly took it from his hands, the heat from the cup warming her still very cold fingers. Hook brought the space heater closer to Emma and sat down next to her, rubbing her back just as he was doing before. Henry sat on Emma's other side on the couch and offered Hook some hot cocoa, which he politely declined.

Elsa, who was sitting on a chair across from them, accepted the beverage, but accidentally froze the mug when little Neal suddenly started to cry. David picked up his crying son from his crib, but Snow gestured for him to give her the baby.

"I'll take him. Could you go upstairs and see what's wrong with the heating in Emma's room? It doesn't seem to be working. Plus, he's probably hungry anyways."

"Uh… Okay, I'll go check it out."

They both left the room, David going upstairs and Snow going to her first-floor room to breastfeed.

Everyone else was talking, Henry asking more about what had happened and wanting to know what else Elsa could do with her powers, Hook and Elsa each telling the story from their side of the wall. Emma made some snarky remarks every once in a while, but was concentrating more in staying warm; her cheeks and lips were starting to pink up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

David came down the stairs carrying a few pillows and some sheets. "There's definitely something wrong with the heating in you room, but I have no idea what it is or how to fix it." He said, putting the pillows on the couch and looking at Emma. "I was going to make up the couch for Elsa, but I think maybe you should sleep down here. At least the heating works, and we can leave the space heater on too if you're still cold"

"Yeah, ok. Elsa, I guess you can sleep in my room then. The cold won't be a problem, right?"

"Not at all. Thank you again for taking me in. After all I put you through tonight"

"Hey, don't worry. It wasn't your fault." Emma gave her new friend a small smile to reassure her that there were no hard feelings. Elsa smiled back. Snow came back in to the living room, no baby this time.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed and try to get some sleep before Neal wakes up again. And it's past your bedtime too, Henry, c'mon."

Henry gave her mom one more hug and a kiss and turned to Elsa. "I can show you my mom's room, if you want to go to sleep too"

"Oh. I think I probably should rest. We can keep looking for Anna tomorrow, right?" Elsa asked, turning to David.

"Absolutely"

"Well, good night then. And thank you all, again. I really appreciate what you are doing for me."

They went upstairs and Snow went back to her room. Hook was having some trouble trying to arrange the sheets on the couch properly, so David helped him, since every time Emma tried to he'd insist that she sat back down. After they were done, Hook helped Emma get settled, arranging all the blankets tightly around her. David watched the scene for a few seconds. After tonight he was starting to believe Hook's words from earlier; maybe he did truly care for Emma. Deciding to give them some alone time, he also retired to his bedroom.

"Good night, guys. If you need anything, Snow and I will be right next door. Probably awake with the baby."

Hook was sitting on the edge of the couch making sure she was warm and comfortable. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear, revealing the small cut on her head. She closed her eyes as he brushed his thumb over it slightly, barely touching the skin. He brought his hand down to caress her cheek and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, love. You need to rest."

As he got up from the couch, she opened her eyes and took her hand from under the covers to hold his. "Can you stay here?" A sleepy Emma pleaded. "Just for a little while… until I fall asleep." She added, trying to sound casual. He looked into her eyes and said nothing, simply lifting her pillow enough so that he could sit back down on the couch, and she laid her head on his lap.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hook heard the Charming's bedroom door open soon after he heard little Neal crying. David came out of the room carrying the baby and whispering to him.

"C'mon, little guy, let's give your mom some time to rest. We can do this, just the two of us. No big deal, right?"

He went over to the fridge and got a bottle of breast milk out, turned on the stove and placed the bottle inside a pot of water that was already in position to warm the baby's late night snack. He managed to quiet Neal down enough so that he wouldn't wake everyone in the house while he waited for his feeding. After a few minutes, he retrieved the bottle from the water and tested the temperature. It was incredibly hard doing all that while holding a fussing baby in one arm. It was only when he turned around to find somewhere to sit that he saw he was being observed.

"Hey. You're still here. Thought you'd have gone home by now."

"She fell asleep like this, and every time I tried to get up, she'd get a little restless. I couldn't bring myself to wake her, so I stayed." Hook answered quietly, careful not to wake her, even though if she hadn't awakened with the screams of a hungry baby, a hushed conversation certainly wouldn't do it.

David sat on the chair next to the couch so he could keep his voice down also.

"How is she doing?"

"Better. Not shivering as much anymore, just an occasional tremble or two every now and then." Hook sounded very relieved that she was ok, and incredibly tired.

"Have you been up all night watching her?" David questioned, knowingly. Hook gave him a nod, like it was no big deal.

"Aye. Just making sure she was warm enough."

David suppressed a smile. He was almost convinced that the pirate could actually be good for his little girl. "Well, try to get some sleep too, or she'll be mad at you for worrying too much." He got up and headed towards the bedroom, with a now sleeping Neal in his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma woke up feeling incredibly hot. For a few seconds she wondered why, until the previous night's memories came back. She sat up on the couch slowly, getting rid of all the many blankets that were covering her. Seeing Hook sitting next to her sound asleep made her smile. He stayed.

"Good morning."

Her mother's voice coming from the kitchen startled her. She glanced at Hook to make sure he hadn't woken up and got up from the couch, heading to the kitchen and sitting on a stool at the counter.

" 'Morning. Did my little brother let you sleep last night?"

"She slept. I didn't." Her father showed up behind her, already with a large cup of coffee on his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sweaty."

"Well, I'll take sweaty over nearly frozen any day. I'm really glad you're ok, Emma." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. The gesture would usually make her uncomfortable, but after last night, she couldn't help but smile. Her mother was also smiling, and offered her a steamy cup.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

As she sipped the coffee she looked back at the man sitting on her couch, still asleep, despite all the noise they were making. Turning back to her parents, she asked. "Should I wake him up? He seems so… uncomfortable."

David glanced over at where she'd been looking and agreed.

"He does. But I'd let him sleep a little longer. Don't think he got enough rest last night."

"What do you mean?"

Realizing what he had said, he blushed slightly. "Uhm. I woke up in the middle of the night to feed Neal, and he said he hadn't slept yet. I think he was worried about you."

Emma raised her eyebrows and blushed a little too. Luckily for her, Henry came running down at that moment and distracted her parents from her.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Henry. Do you want some breakfast? I'm making eggs and pancakes." Snow greeted him cheerfully.

"Thanks, grandma, I'll eat something later. I have to go do something. I'll explain when I get back. Bye."

Without waiting for a response, he was out the door. Emma looked at her parents baffled.

"Welcome to parenthood, kid." Her dad said, holding back a laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma grabbed a plate of eggs and pancakes and headed to the couch, placing the plate on the coffee table while she sat next to Hook. She touched his leg gently to wake him up. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness, and smiled once he saw her.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning."

He sat up straight, getting closer to her, and held the hand she still had on his leg, brushing his thumb over it. "You feel much warmer now. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I woke up soaked because of all the blankets you guys covered me with last night."

"Well, you seemed to need them at the time. But if you prefer I can think of better ways to get you to wake up soaked next time." He whispered the last phrase so her parents couldn't hear it. She blushed slightly and smirked at him, which made his own crooked smile grow even bigger. "I think I've never been so glad to be able to make you blush like that. I've missed that rosiness on your cheeks, Swan."

The comment made Emma blush even more, and to hide her embarrassment she picked up the plate from the table and changed the subject.

"Here, I brought you some breakfast. You must be hungry."

He thanked her and took the plate from her still smiling, placed it on his lap and proceeded to eat.

"So… I assume our third date will be searching for the missing sister. Unless you count breakfast on your parents couch as a date."

She hid a smile as she answered and once again changed the subject. "I don't. But you look kind of tired. David mentioned that you didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe you should take the morning to get some rest."

"He mentioned that, did he?" He glanced over to the kitchen, where the Charmings were having breakfast, slightly annoyed that David had told her that. "I'm just fine, love, just need some coffee and I'll be good to go."

"Well, I'd really rather you got some sleep instead. I'd hate to have a sleep deprived pirate causing me trouble." She gave him that half-smile that always got him to do whatever she wanted. As usual, it worked.

"As you wish, love. Shall we meet for lunch then?" He said with a sigh of resignation.

"Absolutely. You can even pretend it's the third date." Her chuckle made him smile again, and he put the empty plate back on the table and stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Walk me out?"

She looked up and smiled back at him, taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment. Once they were outside and out of her parents' sight, he let go of her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful even having just woken up after having almost died just a few hours ago. His hand cupped her cheek lifting her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're alright, Emma." She gave him a coy smile, looking away from him for just a second, and he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. She closed her eyes at the touch of his lips on her skin, but it only lasted a few short seconds, and then they were gazing at each other again. "I'll see you later, lass. Try to keep away from any danger in the meanwhile."

He winked at her and turned to go, leaving her to watch as he strolled down the stairs.


	2. Guilt and rum pt 1

**A/N: I wrote this right after the season 3 finale. Just how I though Emma would deal with things. Apparently I was mostly wrong, so no spoilers for season 4 in this one ;)**

Just by looking into her eyes he could tell she was overwhelmed with guilt. Guilt for spoiling Regina's "happy ending". He knew even the smallest change they made in the past could bring enormous consequences, but even he hadn't expected this.

When Henry saw Regina leaving, looking rather grim, he immediately turned to Emma:

"Mom... Would it be okay if I spent the night in my old house? I think maybe my mom could use the company tonight. After... You know..."

The little lad was always worried about everyone in his family, so it was kind of obvious he would try and cheer up his adoptive mom right now. After a few seconds staring at the door Regina had just walked out, Emma turned to him, looking rather distraught and agreed.

"Yeah... I think she'd like that... But be sure to call me first thing tomorrow"

"Will do. Love you, mom"

And with that he ran after his other mom, leaving Emma alone with her guilt and her thoughts.

"Don't do that to yourself, love. You couldn't have know."

He was standing right behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke. When he tried to put his hand on her waist she flinched and took a small step forward, away from him, just enough to be out of his reach, and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know that. I know. I shouldn't have brought her here with us, but I also couldn't leave her there to die. What was I supposed to do?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, looking devastated. It killed him seeing her like that. He inched forward, slowly closing the distance she'd put between them. When he touched her waist again she flinched but didn't back away this time.

"It's a bit crowded in here. C'mon, let's go for a walk, love."

He took her hand in his and led her away from the people in the diner, who had already resumed their conversations and were not paying much attention to them. They went out the back door and started walking aimlessly through the streets. After a couple of minutes in silence, he realized she wouldn't be the one to start the conversation.

"You're not accountable for Regina's unhappiness, Emma. What you did may have caused some trouble in her life, but it's just a consequence of her own actions in the past. She did a lot of bad things in her life, and some of those things may come back to haunt her at some point. And I speak from experience."

"I know she did bad things. But she's a different person now, she deserves some happiness too. I don't regret saving Marion and bringing her with us, because I saw the look in her eyes when she saw Roland. And I know what that feels like. But I also know what Regina must be feeling. And it isn't fair."

"Life is almost never fair, love."

She fell silent for a moment, holding back the tears. When she spoke again her voice was just above a whisper.

"I know that too. But aren't we supposed to be in a fairy tale or something? Where are the happy endings? When do we get to the 'happily ever after'?"

The last thing he wanted was to make her cry, but he knew there was not much he could do or say to prevent that from happening soon. He stopped walking and turned to her, gently lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"We don't. The happy endings on your story books are only there because those are just bits and pieces of the stories. But the stories always continue, with ups and downs, happy moments and sad ones. We just have to make the best we can of the good times, so we have something to hold on to when the bad times come."

One tear escaped the corner of her eye, and he wiped it way with his thumb, cupping her cheek. She managed to give him a little smile before burying her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

-.-.-.-.-.-

She took yet another sip of rum and handed him the flask. She'd taken them back to her room at Granny's, and they were sitting on the couch and talking about anything else other than their recent trip to the past.

"C'mon, you're not about to let a girl outdrink you, are you? I though pirates were supposed to be able to hold their liquor!"

Emma's speech was already slurred, and she was laughing at most things he did or said, even if they weren't all that funny. He took the flask from her, took a small sip and put the cap back on, setting it on the coffee table.

"Oh, I'm fine, Swan. It's you I'm worried about. Maybe we should save what little rum there is left for another day."

Killian placed his arm on the back of the couch and slid closer to her and played with a loose strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear with his hook. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to savour the moment, but her head started spinning and she had to open them again to steady herself. Perhaps he was right about the rum. He brought his hand up to caress her face, his thumb touching her cheek ever so lightly. His touch made the butterflies in her stomach twirl around and she let out an almost imperceptible sigh. His bright blue eyes were gazing directly into hers and she felt they could stay like that for hours and not get tired of it. But apparently he had other things in mind. He leaned in slowly, not looking away for even a second, hand still on her cheek holding her in place, even if she wasn't considering moving an inch away from him. Their noses brushed against each other and soon enough their lips were touching again, gently at first but quickly becoming more passionate. She brought one hand up to play with his hair and the other was flat against his chest, felling his heart beating faster and faster. His hooked arm was around her waist now, pulling her closer to him and not wanting to let her go. When her hands started untying the front of his shirt he broke the kiss, a little breathless, and she tried to pull him back, but he held her face an inch away from his, looking into her now confused eyes.

"What is it?" Emma asked, catching her breath.

"Don't take this the wrong way, love… But I think perhaps we shouldn't go any further today"

She let go of his shirt and sat up straight on the couch, looking a little hurt, but as soon as she did, her head started spinning again and she laid back against the back of the couch.

"See? You can barely hold yourself upright… I don't think you would be able to handle anything more… Um… demanding… at least not in this condition. Even us pirates prefer girls who can properly respond to whatever we do to them without getting nauseated!"

She let out a chuckle and he felt relieved. The last thing he needed was a drunk girl, _this_ drunk girl, upset at him.

"Maybe you're right… No need to rush things either."

"Exactly"

He put his arm around her again and pulled her into an embrace. She snuggled against his chest and hugged him back.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sunlight coming through the window woke her up, but when she tried to open her eyes she found she had a blazing headache. She let out a moan and rolled over on her back, only to find Killian lying next to her, propped up on his elbow and watching her.

"Good morning, beautiful"

She looked at him for a few seconds, trying to remember how they ended up in her bed together, but the previous night was a blur.

"Um… Morning… "

"How are you feeling?" He picked up her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Bad. What… um… what exactly happened last night? Did we…?"

He chuckled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You don't recall, love? Well… that's embarrassing…"

He raised his eyebrows and feigned concern, but she saw right through it. Her super power worked well even when she was hung-over.

"Don't worry, Swan, nothing happened. In spite of your incessant requests, I was a perfect gentleman, as usual."

" 'Incessant requests'? Right…"

She sat up straight, which took some effort, because of the throbbing pain in her head, and he immediately put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her messy hair. Only then she noticed he was shirtless, and looking to the side she saw his leather pants hanging on a chair nearby. She, however, was fully dressed in yesterday clothes, minus leather jacket and boots.

"God, I haven't been this hung-over in ages! Don't ever let me drink that much again, it's so not worth the consequences."

"Oh, believe me, I won't. You are quite an entertaining drunk, but it was really tricky putting you to bed after you passed out on the couch. You know, love, I only have the one hand. Wouldn't want to accidentally poke you with my hook"

She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine his mischievous grin, with one eyebrow raised and that naughty look in his eyes. She elbowed him lightly, but couldn't help to smile at his innuendo. He pulled her even closer to him, as if it was possible, and they laid back in bed and stayed in each other's arms for a while, relishing in the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When she awoke again, it was to the sound of a door opening, and her son's voice asking for her.

"Mom? You still sleeping? Mom?"

She immediately disentangled herself from Hook's arms, as he was apparently just woken by the noise as well. Henry came into view when she was getting up from the bed, and he looked taken aback by the scene, and started mumbling, much like his mother does sometimes.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were… Um… That you had company… Um… My mom brought me… She had to go to work and… I'll go wait downstairs."

And he turned to leave the same way he had come in. She glanced at Killian sitting in bed, looking as distraught as she felt as he attached his hook, and went after the boy.

"Henry! Hey, kid, wait up!"

She caught up with him in the hallway and tried to explain herself.

"That's not… It wasn't… We didn't… Um… It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"It looks like you two got drunk last night."

"Well… Maybe it is a bit what it looks like. But Hook and I, we're not… You know I would tell you if it was important. When the time came. I didn't mean for you to see that"

"I didn't mean to see that either. But I'm okay with you guys being together. I saw you two last night outside Granny's. You looked happy."

She couldn't hide her surprise very well, it was a little too bright in that hallway for her and she was having some trouble thinking straight.

"Oh… You saw that… Okay… But still, it's not like we're a couple or anything like that. Last night… Well, I was feeling a little upset about Regina and Kil-Hook, well, he tried to cheer me up, and we ended up drinking a little more rum than we should and… and we just fell asleep and…" She saw the look in Henry's face and could see he wasn't really buying her story. "It's the truth, kid… Really"

"Mom… It's okay, really… As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And I like Killian, he's cool. He's one of the good guys now, you know." He gave her a smile, one that actually made him look wiser and much older than he really was.

She smiled at this amazing boy she had, hugged him and thanked him, although still reassuring him one more time that she and Hook were not a couple, not really.

"Wait for me at the diner, we'll have breakfast together. I just need to change, I smell like rum."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how's the little lad? Traumatized for life?"

Hook was already fully dressed when she went back to the bedroom, and he was cleaning up the small mess they had made the previous night. Why the hell were all the cushions scattered through the room? And why was the DVD player running with the TV off?

"No, not really. At least I don't think so. He actually seemed pretty okay with it… with _us_"

He looked at her while picking up the last cushion from the floor and putting it back on the couch.

"_Us_? So I gather there is an _us_, after last night?"

"Look, Killian… Can we just not… define anything right now? I'm not feeling so well, and I have to change and go downstairs to have breakfast with Henry and-"

He had walked up to her while giving her a penetrating look, but a smile was playing on his lips as he interrupted her

"It's alright, love. I didn't mean to pressure you. I already know what _we_ are, so I don't mind waiting for you to come to terms with it."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She responded without even thinking and embraced his waist. It was a short kiss and when they parted, she couldn't help but mimic the goofy grin he had on his face.

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah… I'll see you later"

**To be continued**


	3. Guilt and rum pt 2

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. Had some trouble trying to finish this one.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

She knocked on his door after all the hallways were deserted. It was almost midnight and all the guests at Granny's were probably asleep already. It was getting really cold outside, very unusual for this time of the year, and the cold seemed to be finding its way inside, even with the heat turned on. He was still awake, fully dressed in leather and with a book in his hand when he opened the door for her, with his usual devilish grin spread across his face.

"Swan. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Hey… Sorry about the late hour. It was a busy day today. I don't know how can this town have so much work for the sheriff even when there are no bad guys around."

He stepped aside and motioned for her to get inside, which she did after a second of hesitation. As soon as she laid eyes on the room she noticed he had been expecting her. There was a bottle of wine on the table, with two glasses and two plates. She just stood there and stared at the dinner he had set up for them.

"I thought it was about time we had a proper date, the way you do in this realm. The food is probably cold by now though, sorry. But I did hear cold pizza is actually something the people here enjoy. And don't worry, we'll only have one or two glasses of wine, so that you can actually remember this tomorrow"

She smiled, surprised that he would have done something like that for her, but then again, he had traded his ship, his home, for her. Dinner wasn't that big a deal compared to that. He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her, and they sat and ate their dinner while chatting over how their days went. After they finished the pizza, they sat on his couch, cuddling a bit. It felt a bit strange for her, but also really comfortable.

"So, do you want to finish watching that _movie _of yours from last night?"

"We watched a movie last night? I really don't remember that! Is that why the dvd was on this morning?"

"Aye. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to stop the damn thing. I did however manage to turn off that box… the TV, right?"

"Right…" She laughed a bit at him, it was really weird being here with him, doing couple stuff, he didn't even know how to power off the dvd! But he was trying, and not pushing her, like he said. "So, what were we watching yesterday?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

When the movie was over Emma motioned to get up, and Killian pulled her closer and held her tight against his chest.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I was going to go to bed. To _my_ bed"

"What's wrong with that bed right there?"

"I think that's some pirate's bed." She answered trying to keep a straight face

"Aye. A devilish handsome pirate. I'd say that's a positive thing" She chuckled at his lack of modesty, even though she agreed with him in this one.

"I don't know. Henry already caught us in an awkward situation yesterday, I really don't want it to happen again"

"I thought you said he was fine with it"

"He was. He is. But that didn't make it any less awkward."

"Right. But we were in you room this morning, which also happens to be his. Now this time, we're in my room. I don't think he'll be coming barging in here."

"Look, Killian… Don't take this the wrong way, but I think maybe we could take things a little bit slower. I'm not really good with 'fast'"

"I wasn't suggesting we should use the bed for any other purpose other than sleeping, love. I just enjoy your company. And since you don't seem very keen on broadcasting our yet-to-be-defined-relationship, looks like occasions like these will be the only ones we'll get to spend any proper time together for a while."

"Well, I'll have to go at least to get myself something to sleep in. Jeans are very comfortable to wear during the day, but no way I can sleep in these!"

"Why don't you simply take them off then? That'd be a welcoming sight" He winked at her and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like that…" She replied, smirking at him.

"If that's not an option, I'm sure we can find something around here that will fit you"

-.-.-.-.-.-

His hook was on the nightstand and his leather pants were neatly folded over a chair, just like this morning, except this time her pants joined his. It took them a while to find something she could wear since he had no pajamas, or pretty much any normal clothes, but she found a t-shirt and a pair of weird long johns inside a drawer and put them on; they didn't look so good, but felt a lot better than the jeans she had been wearing all day, and at least they'd keep her warm.

She pulled back the covers and laid next to Killian, who had undressed and gotten into bed before she could even go into the bathroom to change. Much to her surprise, he was wearing regular striped boxer shorts. Not that she had given much thought about what kind of underwear he preferred, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was probably made of leather.

He immediately pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head on his chest, feeling much warmer now that she was in his arms. She was beginning to think this could be something she could get used to.


End file.
